Galla 3
by alyalice456
Summary: D'Jok and Mei are married and are expecting there first child, but what will happen when treats start to arise...R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mei's P.O.V**

_**A/N: Hey guys so I'm back with the sequel for Galla and Galla 2, I know I have been a while gone, I was working on my other story but I'm back now and please, don't read this until you read my other two story Galla and Galla 2….. enjoy!**_

_**You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them**_

I was sitting in my living room watching television, It was only one of the things I felt up for these days, I was watching the snow kids V shadows match.

The snow kids were winning 2-1, off course I wasn't really paying attention to the game much, I just kept my attention on the one important person I'm my life right now.

He was playing in his usual position as head striker with his best friend beside him, the match was just about over when my phone rang beside me.

"hello" I said into the phone, "hi sweaty" came the voice of my father "hi dad how are you" I said back, he had been sick for a while now and he wasn't getting any better as time went along.

"I'm okay Sweaty I was ringing to see if you're okay?" he asked and I laughed "I'm fine dad, noting really exciting happening" I said sarcastically and I hear him chuckle "no, nothing but being nearly nine pregnant and could be having your first born baby at any day now" he said and I smiled**.**

I looked up at the screen and saw that the match was finished and the snow kids were making their way off the pitch, I knew I had about half an hour before D'jok would be home, he nearly ever left my side these days but I insisted he would go to training and matches.

"Ya I guess so" I looked down and rubbed my stomach which had expanded very rapidly over the months, "I'm so excited, I couldn't help myself from saying it, I was seeing my baby for the first time, having a really family with D'jok it just make me smile just thinking of it.

"so thought of any names yet? Did you even find out the gender?" my dad asked, I loved how he wanted to keep in on what was going on in my life unlike my mother who by the way I haven't seen since the wedding.

"no dad we want it to be a surprise and I haven't really thought about names yet, I got to go dad D'jok's going to be home soon" I said and he said "okay bye sweaty I'll see you soon" and I hung up and walked into the kitchen.

Since I was pregnant I haven't been able to make dinner or anything, I just can't even look at food these days and I feel so helpless because of that, I was just making my way over to the fridge and a sharp pain shot through my stomach, it was a contraction, I have been getting a lot of them lately and they were getting worse by the day.

I grabbed the work top to keep me steady myself, I gave up and just walked back to the couch, I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere when I get contractions every time I step off the couch, I laid my head down on the cushion and tried to focus on watching arcadia news but my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up again and looked around, I had no idea I went to sleep, I sat up on the chair with a groan because of my now acing neck from the way I was sleeping and the pains in my stomach.

I looked around the living room of our newly bought house –that D'jok had bought shortly after our wedding- I would have preferred a small little cosy house but he over did it and bough a big house almost like a mansion, but either way I loved it very much- as much as I loved him.

I smiled to myself thinking of the day we both came to see our house for the first time, I was gobsmacked by the size of it and he just smiled at my reactions.

"Hey Beautiful" the all to familiar voice whispered into my ear while his hands wrapped around me from behind, I turned my head to the side so I could face him "hi" I said sweetly and pressed my lips lightly to his "you were great today" I said to him and he smiled "glade you watched" he returned.

I pulled away from him and frowned "what do you mean glade I watched it" I asked and he laughed and kissed me "I' just happy you watched, you have to be so defensive about it" he said against my lips and I laughed "ya I guess I am" I said back to him.

He unlocked his hold around my waist and walked around the couch and sat beside me, he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him "I love you" he said and I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder "I Love You too."

We sat there for a while just watching Television and enjoying each other's company.

Soon enough I started to fall asleep in his arms, when another sharp pain went through my stomach and this was by far the most agonising contraction yet, I screamed out of know where and nearly frightened D'jok to death.

"Mei are you okay?" he asked anxious because I was bent over in the seat clutching my stomach "no, ow it hurts" I half screamed at him and he got up off the seat quickly and ran for his keys.

"come on Mei we have to get you to the hospital" he said franticly and I nodded and stood up but was stopped by another sharp pain in my stomach and nearly fell back on the couch, when D'jok caught me and picked me up in his arm and started walking towards the door.

I was too busy trying not to think about the pains before I knew it we were going through the hospital door, "hi, my wife is nearly nine months pregnant and she's having very bad pains" D'jok said to the woman at the front desk.

"Okay put her in that wheelchair over there and we will get her to a room, what's her name?" she asked him "Mei Blackbones" D'jok replied to her.

"Okay we are going to call her doctor and we will get to her as soon as possible" the woman said and D'jok nodded, thanked her and sat me down on a wheelchair.

"Mei you're going to be okay" D'jok whispered to me squeezing my hand lightly in reassurance but it really wasn't helping much right now "D'jok, what if something's wrong with the baby" I whispered in horror.

"Nothing is going to be wrong with the baby, everything is going to be okay, I love you okay, you and the baby I love you both" he said and I looked at him and smiled and he kissed me lightly.

"Mrs Blackbones" said the woman coming up behind D'jok "Doctor Roberts is able to see you know" she informed us and then she came behind me and pushed me down the hall.

"Hello Mei it's nice to see you again, no what seems to be the problem?" Doctor Roberts asked me when we sat down beside me on the bed I was placed in "I have been having contractions lately not big ones but I had a very big one today an- OW!" I cried out in pain.

D'jok stood over the doctor looking at me sadly "okay Mei were going to have a look okay?" he asked and I nodded trying to keep my cries of pain to a minimum.

After only a minute of checking the doctor looks at me "Mei your about eight centimetres dilated" he said slowly but I didn't know what he meant so he continued "Mei you're in labour…"

**Hope your guys like it! I'm glad to be back and hopeful all the people that followed me through the first two stories will read this one too, thank you again for all your wonderful comments on my last two stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**No one's P.O.V**

**Although some of you reviewed when I asked you for name ideas for the baby I didn't really think any of them fit the character sorry, anyway Thanks to ****my lovely friend Jack for helping me figure out the baby's name, you rock Jack! 3**

_**The first steps a baby takes are into your heart**__**.**_

"What are you doing?" Tia asked Rocket while she was coming down the stairs from having her shower; she was drying my wet hair with a towel as she went down.

Tia and Rocket had moved out into their own little house a couple of months earlier and the both love the idea of living together.

"What? I can't make dinner for my lovely fiancé?" Rocket asked meeting her at the kitchen door and giving her a quick kiss, the kiss deepened very quickly, Tia wrapped arms around the back of Rockets head and Rocket locked his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, a groan came From Tia signalling she wanted more when Rocket pulled away.

"more later" he said pulling her towards the kitchen "now anyway we are going to eat this lovely dinner I prepared" he said leading Tia towards the table, it had two candles on either side and in the middle was an arrangement of the most beautiful flowers, and the two plates were occupied by two chicken breasts "what did you make?" Tia asked him sitting down; she had never seen it before.

"Pressed Herbs and Spices Turkey Breast" he answered her sitting on the opposite side of the table across from her, they just stayed there smiling and looking each other in the eye.

Tia took a bit and looked at Rocket "Rocket this food is gorgeous, you should cook more oft-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because the house Phone rang.

Tis got up and crossed the room to pick up the phone "hello?" she said into the phone a little annoyed at the person who ruined her dinner.

Tis was listening into the phone for a minute and her eyes went wide in shock and she looked at Rocket and nodded and said "we'll be there as quick as we can" and she hung up and looked at Rocket "that was D'jok, the baby is coming" she said and they started getting ready to go to the hospital.

"Hey" Melody said happily coming into the room where the two brothers Thran and Ahito were, she sat on the bed beside Thran and looked at what they were doing, and off course they were playing some sort of video game.

"hello there" Thran said putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him Ahito rolled his eyes "come on, stop! with your gushy, gushy in front of me please and just play the game" Ahito said to his brother and Melody laughed "sorry" and she shrugged out of Thran's hold and walked over to the vacant chair so Ahito would have no excuse to complain.

Thran had told everyone about them the night of Mei and D'jok's wedding and off course it didn't go past without some sayings from the other team mates but they backed off eventually, Melody felt her phone vibrate in her pocked and looked at the text message.

"Thran, Ahito"? She called and they both looked at her with a worried expression on their face "are you okay Mel?" Thran asked and she looked at them "the baby's coming" she said and they all got up and nearly ran for the door of the room.

"Hey sweaty" Yuki said to her boyfriend while she sat in his lap confortable on the sofa, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly "Hey" he greeted her back and kissed her sweetly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Yuki asked him and he smiled "whatever you want" he said and she got up to start the movie when Thran ran into the room "did D'jok text you?" he asked and Micro-ice looked lost and annoyed that Thran interrupted his and Yuki's time together.

"No why?" he asked wondering why Thran was so excited, at the moment Micro-ice's phone rang and he looked down at the message.

Micro-ice jumped up and yelled "oh my god I'm going to be a uncle" he cheered and everyone else looked at him oddly "okay maybe I'm not D'jok brother but I'm as good as and I want to be and uncle, come on give me a break, let a guy dream" he said to them all and then he grabbed Yuki's hand and they all ran out of the room heading to the hospital.

"hi, my sister is having a baby right now can you point me to the right room please?" Melody asked the woman at the front desk.

"can you tell me her name please?" she asked and Mel answered "Mei Blackbones" Mei said and the woman looked at her "and, what is your name?" she asked "my name is Melody Harrison" Mel answered and the woman nodded "Mrs Blackbones is now labour ward, down the hall she is in room 132" she said and Melody half ran down the hall when I heard the number of the room, everyone else was coming behind her.

It didn't take long for them to get to the room door she stopped in front of the door and turned "we can't all go in" I said and they all nodded "we will wait in the waiting room" Tia said and grabbed Rockets arm and started walking back down the hall.

Melody turned and opened the door slightly. She peaked in the door, she was expecting to walk into a small room with a screaming sister, but no she was in a room filled with about six beds "_It must already be born"_ she thought to herself and she walked into the room.

"Hey, what took you so long?" a voice came from behind her, she turned to see her red head brother-in-law holding to plastic cups and smiling at her, "I ran as fast as I could give me a break" she said and he laughed "well come on" he said and he started walking down the small aisle.

He sat down beside a bed who was occupied by a woman who looked tired, it was Mei she didn't notice Melody or D'jok entering she was to busy looking a something in beside her.

Melody looked and say a little baby in a little crib beside Mei, she walked over to get a closer look and she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her sister "it's beautiful" Melody said.

The baby was awake looking straight up, babies can't really see when there born so Melody guessed she is just mainly listening for now, "it's a girl" D'jok said from the other side of the bed, when D'jok started talking the baby immediately turned her head towards to him and laughed and put her two little hands up in the air, like she wanted to be picked up by someone.

Mei laughed and picked up the little baby from her crib and held her in her lap. Mei looked over at Melody "this is your Niece" she said happily Mel moved closer to Mei to see the baby better and smiled "I'm telling you now, you are going to be one spoiled little baby" she said to the baby.

"What's her name?" Mel asked Mei and then she looked at her husband and then back to her

"**Harmony….**"

**hope you guys liked chapter two and I hope you guys like the name choice thanks to **_**my love jack**_** for the great name (: xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice. That's what Little Girls are Made Of.**_

_**3 months later!...**_

_**Mei's P.O.V**_

I was sleeping soundlessly in my bed on the bright Akillian morning, I opened my eyes slowly letting the light enter my eyes slowly, I moaned and then turned in the bed expecting my hand to come in contact with the strong body of my husband but instead it just felt empty sheets, I sat up in the bed then and looked at the clock, it was twelve thirty in the morning, this is the latest I has been up in three months.

I got out of the bed remembering my child and walked fast to her room, wondering why she wasn't crying for a bottle or something by now.

When I opened the door I found her crib was empty, "_D'jok must have her"_ I thought to myself, and I walked to the kitchen, and sure enough I was right D'jok was sitting at the kitchen table with Harmony in his hand, he was feeding her a bottle.

He looked up when he heard me coming into the room, "good- morning" he said smiling at his wife, I smiled back and walked over and sat in the chair beside him "morning".

"I thought it would be nice to have a sleep-in" he said simply answering my question before she even asked it, it was really sweat that he took care of Harmony for one morning just to give her a sleep in.

"Thank you" I smiled back and then looked at our baby, she was three months old today, she had bright red hair roots starting to show and she had Blue eyes like her me, she was staring up at D'jok while she was drinking her bottle, D'jok was smiling back at the little girl.

"she woke up ay six" D'jok said suddenly tearing his eyes away from his daughter to look at me "I decided I would let you sleep because I was already up" he said and we both looked down to see that Harmony's eyes were starting to close slightly.

"Finally" D'jok sighed and stood up and walked down the hall towards Harmony's room, he came back a minute later and sat back on the chair opposite to me and smiled at me "now I realise how hard it is for you" he said and then he reached over and pulled me from my seat onto his lap.

"I am so tired" he said simply and I laughed "now you know how I feel EVERYDAY!" I said and he smiled and then kissed me sweetly then suddenly he stood up from the chair and lifted me in his arms "what are you doing?" I asked him and he winked at me "what do you think" he said and kissed me again before we made our way to the bedroom….** You know what happens next ;)….**

**3 years later…**

**D'jok's P.O.V**

"Daddy, Daddy!" my daughter called me when I entered the front door, I turned just in time to see her running towards me with her arms extended for a hug.

She had long bright red hair down to her shoulders and she had Blue eyes and she was dressed in a bright purple dress, since the day she was born she was always a daddy's girl and that's the way I'm going to keep it, my spoiled little girl.

"hey Kiddo" I said catching her in my arms and giving her a big hug "daddy was on TV" she said to me and I laughed, she has never missed one off my matches, Mei always told me that she would always sit in front of the TV at the start of the game and not move till it was over.

"Daddy won, Daddy won" she cheered happily at me and I smiled at her and throw her over my shoulders and gave her a piggy back into the kitchen where Mei was making dinner for everyone.

"hi" she smiled sweetly when she saw me coming into the kitchen and I put Harmony on the ground and walked over and gave Mei a quick kiss.

"hi" I whispered into her ear and turned to the pot on the stove "what are we having?" I asked "stew" she replied and the turned away from the stove to face me but turned her head to our child standing in the middle of the room staring at us "why don't you go in the living room and play with Amber and Jack?" Mei said and I looked at her "Amber is over again?" I asked her and she smiled "well I try to be a good godmother, besides Tia was busy and rocket was at your match today so I said I'll take Amber for a few hours." She said and turned back to Harmony and she laughed and ran into the living room.

Mei turned back to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and I did the same to her and she smiled "you were great today" she said simply and I laughed "I would have been better if you were there" I said to her and she sighed heavily, "I know and I'm sorry, and I would have preferred if you lost" she said sadly and I looked at her puzzled.

"I don't want you to go to genesis, for god knows how long, please don't go, I'll miss you too much, and Harmony and Jack will miss you too" she said and I sighed off course I was going to miss them and I hated that Mei was unhappy about him leaving "I know you will all miss me but I have a surprise" I said and she looked at me confused so I continued.

Well since Jack and Harmony are both old enough I was going to ask if you want to come with me to Genesis." I asked her and she looked up at me shocked and then smiled "god I though you would never ask" she cheered and hugged me tightly.

"well I knew that the kids were to young last year and I really don't want to leave you guys another year, so we are leaving in two day's" I said and she kept smiling and kissed me passionately before I pulled away and mouthed "later" to her and she giggled.

I walked into the living room to find the tree kids sitting on the sofa all looking at the TV, I turned to see that they were watching arcadia news, they were playing reruns of the match that I played in today against the wambas.

I smiled and sat down beside Harmony and when I did she quickly climbed into my lap and smiled at me "Daddy can we go outside and play?" she asked "Ya I want to play" Jack shouted coming up and jumped on top of myself and Harmony, Jack was our second son, he had short black hair and green eyes and he is just Like Mei, he was energetic and bossy at times but he was over most very loving child, that really liked to play a lot.

"Sure come on you lot" I said and grabbed Jack before he jumped away and thrown him over my shoulders and Harmony walked beside me with Amber beside her.

Amber was Tia and Rockets first child she was dark skinned and she had blonde hair and Blue eyes and she was a very beautiful child and she was a very good footballer since Rocket always players with her and she also has a great love for flowers since both of her parents own a flower shop.

"Coats!" Mei shouted before we were out the door and we all groaned and looked back at her and she had four coats in her hand, we all took them and pulled them and ran out the door.

"come on Harmony you can't take the ball off me" I said teasing my daughter and she looked at me and laughed and lunged for the ball but missed it, she kept trying to get it off me and every time I was trying to make it easier for her.

"I can't" she said sadly then I kicked the ball over to her "okay why don't you keep the ball away from me" I said and she smiled a very evil smile that she inherited from her mother.

"come on someone try to make a goal already" Jack said from across at the goal, so Harmony kicked the ball with pure force and it flew into the goals before he even noticed that she had kicked the ball, I looked back at Harmony to see her standing there glowing Blue.

I looked at her shocked as the blue substance disappeared, she smiled at me when it was gone "Mei!" I called loudly and within five seconds she was standing behind me "what?" she asked "did you see that?" I asked her wondering if she saw it through the kitchen window "no" she answered.

"She kicked a ball into the goals and she used the breath" I said and she stared at me wide eyed "really" she said and looked at our daughter "Honey do you know what you just did?" Mei asked Harmony and she nodded "yes I used the breath" she said and Mei looked at me in shocked and turned back to Harmony "honey how long have you been using that?, and why have you never told us you can do that?" she asked

"I have been able to do it for a while now and I didn't tell you because I though you knew" she said "am I in trouble?" she asked and I nodded "no sweaty you're not I just didn't know you could do that" I said and Mei stood up "well I think we should all go in, dinner is ready to be served" she said and I nodded realising how hungry I was.

After dinner Rocket came to pick up Amber and Harmony and Jack had a bath while I was watching TV downstairs.

"Daddy" came a voice and I turned to see Harmony and Jack standing there beside me, they were in there pyjamas ready for bed "Ya?" I asked them and Harmony smiled "can you read us a bedtime story?" she asked and I smiled and got up from the chair and nodded "come on then let's get ye to bed and I'll read you guys a story" I said and she jumped up the stairs.

Harmony and Jack both shared the same room, it's not that we didn't have another room for them it's just that they liked being together in the same room, and they were very close.

"Hey guys guess what, I have a surprise for your guys" I said and they both looked up at me curious "do you know the way my team won our match today?" I asked them and they nodded "well now I have to go off to Genesis stadium for a while like I did last year" the both looked at me sadly.

"I don't want you to go daddy, I will miss you" Harmony said and jack nodded in agreement "Ya Dad" he said.

"Well you don't have to, because you both are coming with me" I said and they both went from sad to excited "really!" Harmony squealed and I nodded "I'm not going to leave you guys this year again" I said and they both jumped up and hugged me tightly "Ya daddy I won't have to miss you" Harmony screamed and jack nodded.

"okay settle down now and let's start with this story" I said looking at the book "Cinderella" I read and Jack sighed heavily "why do we have to read this one?" she asked and Harmony looked at him annoyed "because you had mom read a power rangers comic last night, it's my turn now" she said sticking her tongue out at her brother and I rolled my eyes and began to read

**Hope you guys liked it R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter****4**

_The best things in life aren't things!_

**A/N: this chapter is mainly a life interview off Mei like on tv ya know, I hope you guys like it.**

**Mei's P.O.V**

"I would like to introduce Mei Blackbones" Barry Land announced and I walked out onto the stage and the audience cheered as I did so, I perched in the chair beside Barry and he shook my hand.

"Mei it is great to have you here today" he said when everyone else stopped clapping.

"thank you for having me" I smiled at him and he continued "Mei were here tonight because I started this show to give one star every week a chance to tell there story to people" he said and I nodded, I was nervous about tonight talking about me for a whole hour but D'jok said I should go and that it will be fun, Harmony and Jack also encouraged me to go.

"Mei tell me about you?" he asked "well I was born in Akillian after the great ice age happened, I had one sister Mei, my mom as we all know is was a very big headed control freak, and my dad was just a man at work the kept us going on his pay" I said

"so Mei tell me about that day you first met the snow kids officially, and remember this is a **TRUE** story" he said and I took a deep breath in and started "I remember, I walked into the try outs with my mother and she was pushing me to do my best, and she was kind of pushing me in the direction of becoming a striker, and at that age I had to listen because I really had no other choice but to do what I was told by my mother" I said and h nodded in agreement "and when you did your try outs, did you try out as a striker of defender?" he asked.

"am n I went in and Aarch but up and defence course for me but my mother pushed Aarch to give me and offence course and they did" I said "and what did you feel about your team mates after you met them?" he asked.

"well, I first met Micro-ice and my first impressions of him was oh my god get me out of here" everyone laughed and I continued "then I met Tia and I thought she was nice and we can kind off relate since we were the only two girls in the team but then she was a very distant girl at first and I found it really hard to have a conversation with her, but over the years we have become like sitters and I love her so much"

"then I met D'jok, and I thought I might as well have been in hell" I said simply and the audience laughed and Barry was looking at me confused "he was the most arrogant person I have ever met, but then I realised it was all for show and he was trying to make the rest of the team think that he was the best, and that really irritated me at first" I said, I could only be thinking about what D'jok is thinking right now at home.

"when I met Thran and Ahito, I liked them straight off the bat, they were funny kind sweet to me and I liked that I had someone who I could be friends with, and when I met Rocket I didn't really instantly like him, it took me a bit more time to like Rocket because he was a quite person and he was very too himself, he didn't really interact with what the rest of the team were doing, but soon after I liked Rocket" I smiled and looked at Barry.

"And so what happened when you realised that you weren't a striker and that Micro-ice and D'jok got the position" he asked and I took a deep breath and started.

"my mom is the sort of person that can't take losing, normally moms would go, ohh you will do better next time of you tried your best, no that's not what my mom said, her sayings were, you could have done so much better, and you're a failure" I said and he nodded sadly "so she had it in her head, get rid of the competition then I will get the place"

"She made me try to get between Micro-ice and D'jok by flirting with them both, I really hated doing it because I know they have been friends forever and I didn't like splitting them up, but I had to do as I was told"

"and how did he make you split them up?" he asked when I was begging that he wouldn't ask me that "my mom made use my looks against them she made me flirt with both of them and then in the end it was Micro-ice that went first and he left, after he left D'jok found out about what my mom was making me do and after that no one talked to me."

"since Micro-ice was gone I was told to play striker beside D'jok in a match against the shadows and I was a disaster, I was trying to concentrate on the game but then I was bothered because the whole team hated me for doing something that I didn't even want to do, and then what made it worse was that I was doing so bad that they were all giving out to me for being bad" I looked down remembering how hurt I was that day seeing D'jok so mad at her.

I took a deep breath and continued "after that Micro-ice came back to the team and I was still the number one person that everyone hated, but then everything got better for me, Micro-ice forgave me but I was still hated by everyone else and I was really happy about micro-ice forgiving me, but my mother as always was keeping me busy by setting me up with countless commercial shoots and modelling shoots, I really hated it"

"but then Micro-ice came to my rescue and tough me how to say no to my mom and I helped him with girl advise and soon we turned out to be best friends" I said happily

"then how did you and D'jok make up after all this?" he asked "well we were never like on talking terms but I really did try my best to make him see how sorry I was, people have hated me over the years but I never really cared but I was really sad that D'jok was mad at me and the I realised why I was so upset that he was mad at me, I really liked him" I said and the wooed.

"you realised you liked him and that's why you didn't want him to fight with you?" he asked and I nodded "I liked him from the start but not like that, but just friend like, but after that whole fight I realised that I can't fight with him because he is special" I said and the audience wood again.

"and how did her come to forgive you, what did you do" he asked and I started "it was all Micro-ice's help as I was told, I tried to talk to him, but I think nearly everybody that knows D'jok, know that he is very stubborn when he wants to be" I said and the audience laughed.

"and when did he forgive you?" he asked and I blushed before saying it "I think we all saw when he forgave me when we won our first Final" I said and Barry smiled devilishly at me "we have a picture" he said and I turned to see a picture of my and D'jok on our first kiss at our final.

"and tell me Mei, when you mother made you do all that would you ever do the same to your children Harmony and Jack?" he asked and I didn't even have to think about my answer "not a chance if they wanted to do something Myself and D'jok would encourage them but I would never make them do something they don't want to do, and if they did go for something and they didn't get it I would just say better luck next time and there is always a next time, I wouldn't NEVER force them" I said and he nodded in agreement.

"and we have a picture of your children that was so nicely send in by your Husband D'jok" he said and I turned to see a picture of myself and D'jok with our children, Jack was in my lap and Harmony was in D'jok, it was a family picture we got taken by a professional photographer, I smiled looking at the picture seeing how Much Harmony was like D'jok and How Jack was like me.

"you guys look like the perfect family" Barry said to me and I smiled "ya" I said in agreement "do you see them with any footballing skills?" he asked and I laughed "all they have is footballing skills, they are addicted to watching Matches especially id D'jok is in them and they both love when we all go out into the back yard and we all play together" I said and he smiled

"Well we will have a break for now but we will be back" he said and I sighed and looked at him "you're doing great" he smiled and I nodded "thank you"

And with that I answered question after question for the reminder off the hour…..

**I know its not really good but I hope you guys liked :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:Sorry guys but I won't be able to upload next week, I am going on holidays but I will be back hopefully Monday week maybe.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Love is like a piece of gold, hard to find and hard to hold!**

**Mei's P.O.V**

"Let's go, let's go, Mommy, daddy, its ten, it's time to go" Harmony cheered jumping up and down on our bed in the early morning, breaking Myself and D'jok from out sleep, i stretched out of D'jok's arms and looked up at .

"Okay, okay were up, relax" D'jok said beside me, he caught Harmony in the middle of her jump and pulled her down and started tickling her stomach.

"hehehe, daddy stop" Harmony chocked between fits of laughter, D'jok let her go and she got up on her feet and launched herself at her father, he caught her and then Jack joined in and both the children laughed uncontrollably at their father struggling under their attack.

"okay, leave you father alone guys" I said and grabbed Jack away from D'jok and placed him on the floor and then reached for Harmony and did the same "but It's time to go Mommy" Harmony whined at me and I looked at the clock "sweaty, we don't have to go for another three hours" I said to her and she just pouted "but I want to go" she said and D'jok chuckled and smiled at her " you go and get dressed and we will be up soon and we'll all get ready to go okay?" he asked and Harmony smiled and grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him out of the room with her.

"You realise you just got us only five minutes when you said soon" I turned to him and she smiled at me and in on quick move had his arms around me and pulled me back into his embrace.

"I know, but five minutes is enough for me" he whispered into my ear and started kissing my neck, and I giggled and hit him playfully, my neck was a ticklish part and whenever he kissed me there.

"Stop!" I laughed and pulled away from him and jumped out of the bed "you know I don't like that" I smiled at him, then starting to walk towards the bathroom door but the I saw D'jok aiming to get out of the bed to chase me so I began to run, I was just at the door when D'jok caught me by the waist band of my pyjamas and playfully pushed me up against the door "I hate when you run" he smiled at me and I laughed "well then that's rare because I really run" I said snaking my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me, and before I know it our lips had joined in a passionate kiss.

"can't we just lock the door so they won't be able to get it, and we can have some **alone** time?" he asked between kissed and I snickered "we could, but there your kids so they will probably climb in the window, the way you and Micro-ice showed them to" I said and he laughed and pulled away "we taught them that for their own safety" he said simply.

"How the only thing it's good for is if there locked outside and they can climb through a window, that is if there is a window opened" I said and he looked at me with an expression that said "_you have to ruin everything, don't you?" _ I laughed kissed him before closing the bathroom door in his face.

**Harmony's P.O.V**

When I left daddy and mommy's room I went straight to mine, I looked at my packed bag in the corner and suddenly my excitement sky rocketed, I have never been to Genesis stadium, I always used to watch daddy on TV when we was playing there, but now I was finally old enough.

"_you are so like you dad it's kind of scary" _my mother said to me once and I think she was right I am a complete sports freak, I have a lot of poster on my wall of famous Galactik football stars but overall the most posters I have are of my dad and the rest of the snow kids.

"hey sweaty" I turned to see my dad standing in the door way with Jack in his arms "do Ya want some breakfast?" he asked me, and I nodded and jumped after him down the stairs.

I sat at my usual seat at the breakfast table at the same time as my mom hoped into the room "morning guys" she said passing us giving us both a kiss on the cheek.

"morning" I said, when my mom was going towards the toaster when a knock came to the front door, mom looked confused as to who was there's early in the morning.

Dad opened the door, and I flew Amber in and she ran to mom "hi Aunty Mei" she said and came over to me and smiled "I am so excited" she giggled at me, we were both three but daddy always told me that I was very mature for my age because I was very smart.

"me either" I smiled at her then looked up to see aunt Tia and Uncle Rocket walk into the kitchen "the team was going to go but we said we were going to travel with our families" uncle Rocket said and Tia smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

"I wanted to go with daddy" Amber said running up to uncle rocket and reaching out her hand for him to pick her up witch he did.

"we thought it would be nice if we all went together" Tia said and My mom Nodded and smiled at her "okay we were just about to have breakfast, did you eat or do you want something?" My mom asked politely.

"Oh no we have eaten; Amber decided to wake us up early today because she was so excited." Rocket laughed and then mom went to get myself and Jack out breakfast.

"okay have we got everything?" my mom asked as she we walked out of the house, jack was in his stroller and I was holding daddy's hand as we started walking towards the academy where we will be getting the shuttle to genesis.

"I think so" D'jok said and we started heading towards the academy.

"Uncle Micro-ice" I shouted when I saw my blue haired uncle **(she is a kid so everyone on the team is uncle and aunt to her because they are like a family!) **I ran towards him and he picked me up and spun me around. "Hey kiddo, how have Ya been?" he asked while spinning me and when he finally put me back to the surface I was a little dizzy.

"Bought time" my aunty Mel said coming out from behind Micro-ice "hey sweat heart" she said to me and I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Okay guys, is everyone here?" Aarch came into the room looking around "no, Julie isn't here, and neither is Mark" Yuki said, Julie is a new member, she took over Tia's place when she was pregnant, and Mel took over moms place, and uncle Mark is still an extra, as aunt Yuki left when she and Micro-ice got married and had a baby boy called Trevor, who was one year old and asleep in his stroller.

"Okay, I'm here, sorry I am late" came a voice behind us, it was Julie, she was tall beautiful, she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and she was so nice to me and my mom and dad, and she is also a fantastic Galactik football player.

"It's okay Julie, okay lefts all get aboard and we shall make out way to Genesis Stadium" Aarch said and everyone got aboard.

"You can't win D'jok, I rule at this game" uncle Micro-ice said to my dad when they were playing some video game, I was sitting on one of the seat looking out into space, Jack was on the ground playing with Amber.

I got up and walked to mom who was sitting talking to Tia and i sat on her lap "you okay?" she asked me and I nodded and looked out the window again "when are we going to be there mommy" I whined I never usually whine but we have been traveling for ages now.

"We will be there soon" she said stroking my fire red hair, I rested my head on her lap and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

"where here Harmony" my mom's soft voice woke me up, I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked out the window and gasped, there was Genesis Stadium, I had seen it on TV many times but this was the first time I had seen it up close and it was **Huge.**

"Wow" I said simply and I heard my mom giggle "that's what I said when I saw it first" she smiled at me and I turned and ran to Daddy "was here!" I cheered when he lifted me in his arms "I know isn't it big?" he asked and I nodded.

The ship lowered into one of the traveling docs as the doors opened, mom took jack and daddy lifted me in his arms and we made our way off the ship.

The minute we got off the ship flashes erupted I had no idea what was going on, I retreated and buried my head in my dad's shoulder as he walked past them _"Mei, Tia, Yuki are you going to playing in a match, are you returning to Galactik football?" "Harmony, jack, amber come on let's get a pretty picture!"_ they shouted at us and I just squeezed my eyes shut till we were away from them.

"They're gone" My dad said to me and I lifted me head up from his shoulder, we were in a hotel now, it was very nice. Very big, a man walked over to us and walked us up to our room as he talked about something with my parents.

Everyone had separate room, and there was also training room at the end of the hall for everyone, the minute we were there daddy had to g because he had training for him match the next day.

"ill be back soon okay" he said kissing me on the forehead and rustling my hair before her walked out the door….

**I really hope you guys liked it, I know last chapter was really bad but I hope I made it up to ye with this chapter **


	6. authors notes

**A/N: I am take a two week beak because I am going on holidays but I will be back at the 6****th**** of august with a whole lod of chapter I promise.**

**Alice xxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys I am sorry I have been taking so long to put up my new chapter I had to finish my other chapter first, but I am back now and I am ready to continue.**

**Chapter 6**

_**At night I cannot sleep and during the day I dream of you**_

_D'jok's P.O.V_

"So does anyone have any favourites before we go back to the hotel?" Micro-ice said after practise as we walked in the direction heading to the hotel.

"We should go to the amusement park I haven't been there in ages and it will be fun." Thran said and we all agreed "I'm going to go shopping I'll see you guys later" Julie said and started walking towards the shops.

"It must be hard for Julie and Mel, being the only girls on this team" Mark said and we all nodded in agreement.

"why didn't Mel come to practise today?" Mark asked, "I don't know she probably has her reason" Thran said and we all left it at that, and then we started walking towards the amusement park, until something caught my eye, I turned and saw someone looking at me from across the way, dressed in a dark coat and matching hat, but I could still see enough of his face to know who it was.

"Guy's ill catch up with ye I have to do something" I said starting to walk towards the man "okay see Ya there man" Micro-ice said and they went on their way.

As I approached the man I could see his smirk widen as I got closer "what are you doing here" I demanded when I reached him he chuckled "I came to see the sights of Genesis stadium, is that a crime?" she asked and i clenched my fists "no but I think kidnapping someone and then threatening there fiancé it a crime, which you should still be behind bars for JASON" his smirk grew bigger and it took all my strength now to pound him in the head.

"I hear you have two children now, that must be nice" he said "you stay the hell away from my family or you will regret it" I said moving closer to him "you think you scare me D'jok, well I should tell you that you're not very scary and your threats are empty" he laughed.

"I don't mess around when it comes to my family, so you better stay a distance, or I swear to god you will regret every single thing you have don't to try to make my life a living hell." I said and turned around not able to take the look of him, but as I was about to walk away he grabbed my hand and turned me to him.

"don't think you can threaten me" he said and then I realised that he had his hand near my face but under the sleeve there was a sharp blade "are you insane" I said to him and he just laughed "ohh D'jok your acting as if you don't know me" he snickered.

"Now I want you to be a good boy and not tell anyone I was here, or I guess one of your children is going to have to pay the price, or maybe Mei, or I might go for Mel this time." He said and then pushed me away, and he started down the street fast.

Luckily we haven't gathered much attention from anyone so I watched till Jason was out of sight and when he was I started running as fast as I could in the direction of the hotel.

"Daddy" Harmony smiled at me when she saw me coming into the room "Hey sweet heart" I said and hugged her and then looked around "where is your mom?" I asked her.

"Mommy went out with aunt Tia and Jack to see the shops but Aunt Mel is in the back room watching television" she said and i suddenly blocked out thinking of my talk with Jason "sweet heart do you want to come with me to find mommy and Jack?" I asked her and she nodded and gestured me to pick her up.

"Ohh D'jok your back, where is the others?" Mel asked coming out of the hall door "Ya I am, and I'm bringing Harmony for a walk and you're coming too" I said to her and she looked confused for a second but then rolled her eyes "what's going on?" she asked.

"Why do you always think when I do something nice for you I have an alibi?" I asked her and she laughed "because most of the time you do, but I don't mind a walk dose sound much nicer than being stuck in this room all day." She said and grabbed her cardigan, and then we all set out for our little walk.

"I like this place daddy, it's so big" Harmony said as we walked hand-in-hand, I looked down and smiled at her "I know it is, and you could get lost pretty easily so don't run of from me or Aunt Mel, and don't go off with strangers, okay" I said and she looked confused knowing that I have never given her the keep safe speech before.

"okay daddy, I'll stay with you, when is your first match?" she asked and then I looked at Mel "when is our first match?" I asked her and then she pulled out a pad and then scrolled down the touch screen, "amm were playing the day after tomorrow, and we are against…. The xenon's." She said and I groaned, that team were such pains.

"I can't wait to see daddy play" Harmony said and I smiled down at her and then lifted her up into my arms "we don't want you to get tired no" I said and she laughed "I'm not lazy daddy" she said and I looked at her "I know I just like carrying you" I said and kissed her cheek.

"hey do you want to go see grandpa" I asked and she looked surprised and then she smiled "Ya I want to see grandpa sonny" she laughed and clapped her hands in joy "how do you know he is here" Mel asked me "because when our ship was landing I saw his ship, so he has got to be at his bar" I said and then we continued walking.

"has someone threatened D'jok Blackbones of the snow kids" a voice said from everywhere, I stopped in my tracks when I heard it, I looked up to see Kelly from arcadia news on the countless television screen's all over Genesis stadium.

"Pictures taken by paparazzi just an hour shows a name dressed in a brown robe, pointing a knife at the famous Galactik football star." She said and my eyes widened in shock, I had no idea someone was there, how could I have been so stupid, he told me not to tell anyone or her would come after one of my family members, I looked down at Harmony who was staring up at the screen (not that she knew what was going on, she was just looking at her dad on television)

The thought of anything happening to her just broke my heart, or Jack of Mel, or especially Mei "D'jok?" I turned forgetting that Mel was standing right beside at me staring at me in shock "is that true?" she asked me and I just count tell her, he said he would hurt someone.

"come on we have to find Mei" I said and I stated walking but didn't get to far "D'JOK IS IT TRUE?" "D'JOK WHO WAS IT?" "DOSE YOUR WIFE KNOW ABOUT THIS" "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING" the paparazzi swarmed around myself and Mel and Harmony started crying "leave Daddy alone" she cried and I just pushed then out of my way and when we were out of there huddle I started running, with Mel close behind me.

"Where are we going?" Mel asked and I just kept running until we were back at the hotel doors, "isn't it obvious?" I asked her before entering the door and she just rolled her eyes at me.

No one was back yet, all the team were at the amusement park and the girls were out shopping, "I sat Harmony down on the couch and out on her favourite television show, "D'jok please tell me what is going on because I am lost" Mel said from behind me but I just ignored her and walked into my room and just sat on the bed.

He told me not to tell anyone or he would hurt someone from my family, and I know he was not lying, he could go to any lengths to get the upper hand.

"D'jok what is going on?" the last voice I wanted to hear right now came from behind me, I turned in the bed to see my wife standing at the door with tears in her eyes "what's going on…?"

**Hope you all liked my chapter, I am sorry again about taking so long, but here it is. Enjoy -^_^-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mei's P.O.V**

"I think this will look so much better on you Mei" Tia said holding a dress up to me, it was light purple and it was spaghetti strap and it probably went down to my knees.

"Ya its really pretty" I said and then looked over at Jack sitting in the stroller sleeping soundly, I smiled at him, he looked just liked D'jok when he slept, "shouldn't practise be over by now?" Tia asked "Ya I think it is but you know then there probably gone off somewhere having fun Ya know" I said flipping through the clothes hangers.

"Hey" we turned to see Julie standing beside us, since she joined the team we have become good friends, she reminds me of myself, she dose adds for the team she sponsors products and she is the fashion girl of the team, apart from Mel but I think Julie beets Mel when It comes to clothes.

"hi Julie," Tia said and then she continued shopping "all the guys are gone to the amusement park" Julie said, "and that wasn't my cup of tea so I decided to come shopping" she said "good choice" I joked with her and then we went up and bought our clothes.

"Where should we go next?" Tia asked as we walked up the through different shops "I think that one at the end has nice cloths and I think they are cheap" I said and we all agreed and started walking.

"has someone threatened D'jok Blackbones of the snow kids" came the all to familiar voice of Kelly from arcadia news, I looked up at one of the screens in shock when I figured it out what she had just said.

"Pictures taken by paparazzi just an hour shows a name dressed in a brown robe, pointing a knife at the famous Galactik football star." She said and then flashed a picture on the screen of no other then my red head husband standing across from another, but the other man had a blade pointed at him, I couldn't speak while I watched the screen, I turned to Tia and Julie and they had both the same expressions as myself on.

"oh my god" Tia said and then looked at me "I have to find him" I said and then grabbed the baby stroller with the still sleeping Jack in it, and I started running "wait up" Tia said who was running behind me with Amber in her arms.

We ran to the hotel and up to our room "is he back" I asked coming into the room to find Mel sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, Harmony was sitting on the couch watching television "he's in his room" she informed me and I raced in" when I entered our bedroom he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

I could just feel the tears pricking in my eyes, why would someone threaten him it just wasn't right he has never gotten into that big of a fight with someone.

"D'jok what is going on?" I asked finally and I could see his whole body go stiff at the sound of my voice.

"it was nothing" he said looking at me but I knew he was lying "how could you tell me that it was nothing D'jok, there is a picture all over Genesis Stadium showing clearly someone threatening you with a knife" I nearly shouted, did he realise how hard it was for me seeing someone threatening my husband, he turned away from me and rested his head in his hands again.

"I need a minute Mei please" he said and I just stood there for a minute waiting for him to stop me but no.

"Fine!" I shouted this time and slammed the door on my way out of the room, I walked into the living room where Tia, Julie and Mel were all sitting on the sofa, with Trevor, Jack and Harmony, "is he okay?" Mel asked me, but I just ignored her and walked out of the hotel room and again slammed the door.

Why would he do this to me? i mean I'm his wife and if he's in trouble he's knows I'm here to help but just why is he keeping things this big from me, I am going to have to go to Sonny, he can help getting D'jok to talk.

I was walking through the lobby when I was suddenly grabbed from an open door and pulled in, and the next thing I knew everything had gone dark and my head was sore.

**D'jok's P.O.V**

I didn't realise how long I was sitting on the bed with my head in my hands, but when I looked up the room was dark, I didn't want Mei to leave but I didn't want to tell her either, because I knew she would worry too much, ohh what am I saying I bet she is more worried now that she is in the dark more than ever.

I got up from the bed and slowly walked to the door, when I got into the lounge everyone was there, the minute I walked into the room all eyes were on me Micro-ice and Mel were the standing the nearest to me and were glaring at me "care to explain what is going on?" Micro-ice demanded but all I could see was Harmony over in the corner playing with Jack.

If anything happened to either of them I would never forgive myself, I looked up from them and around the room searching for Mei but no good "where is Mei?" I asked "no I'm not telling you till you tell me what is going on" Micro-ice said coming up closer to me.

"I think It would be a good idea to tell my wife what is going on before you Micro-ice, now where is she?" I demanded and he stared at me in shock, "she went for a walk after coming out of your room a while ago" Mel answered me.

"she went out on her own?" I nearly shouted and she nodded, before thinking I ran for the door "D'jok where are you going?" Micro-ice shouted from behind "to find her you idiot" I shouted running out the door.

What if he got her, what if she is heart, I should have made her stay with me in the room instead of making her go away.

I ran through the lobby and outside the hotel and down the street "where is she?" I thought aloud….

**Mei's P.O.V**

"Wake up, Mei you are gone way past your beauty sleep by now" a dark husky voice came out of know where, I am sure my eyes are open but all I could see was darkness, I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face, not that I could try because my hands were tied behind my back.

"Ow! What is going on? Who are you?" I choked out then realising that there were thick ropes tied around my neck to a metal bar.

"ohh Mei it hurt, really it dose I mean I made such big impact on your life you would think you would remember an old face" he said but I still could put the voice to the face "well it would help to put the voice to your face if I could see it you idiot" I said.

Then the light flickered on and there stood the six foot tall figure I prayed I would never see again, he was different now, he had a long scare traveling down the left side of his face, he had tattered cloths on, with a matching black hat "hello Mei, did you miss me?" the words mad me tremble in fear, I tried to push back away from him but I was tired to that freakin mantel bar and I couldn't move an inch.

"what's wrong Mei, are you not happy to see me" he put one of his fingers under my chin to lift my head up to meet his eyes "get away from me, you asshole" I snarled at him but before I knew it something hard came into contact with my left cheek and the pain was excruciating, and then once again everything went black.

**hope you guys liked it ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**D'jok's P.O.V**

"did she come back" I had been looking all over genesis stadium for about two hours, I returned to the hotel where everyone was still sitting around the couch instead of the children who had probably been sent to bed.

"No we tough you found her and ye were talking?" Mel said if she isn't back and I couldn't find her, where could she be? "She probably doesn't want you to find her" Mel said again to me "well I think it would be better for me to find her instead of Jason" I said and Mel looked at me shocked.

"Wait that was Jason who was seen with you?" Micro-ice stood up, I nodded and looked at him, I could see he was scared, he didn't like Jason for what he did to Mel and Mei, and he hated him.

"well, come on we have to find her, she would be in trouble" Micro-ice said starting to walk to the door but I didn't follow "what are you doing just standing there, let's move" he said sternly at me but I just looked at him annoyed "if you think she is out there in plain sight don't you think I would have found her in the two hours of searching for her you idiot" I said.

"Besides there in no point, I have my best men out there looking for her" came a voice from the door, we all looked to see the always sneaky Sonny Blackbones "dad what are you doing, who called you?" I asked.

"we'll she is short has long red hair and she was worried about her daddy, who do you think" he said pointing to the corner of the room where I spotted Harmony hiding behind on of the dressers, she was crying, she knew what was going on…

I walked over to her and picked her up, and wiped the tears away from her eyes "were you there the whole time?" I asked, she was young but she was one smart child, to be able to use a phone her age, she nodded ducking her head into the side of my neck "where is mommy?" she cried, and I didn't know what to answer "she will be back later sweetie" I said rocking her silently back and forth, after about five minutes I heard her starting to snore, I looked down at her she was asleep, I smiled and walked back over to the rest "what happens if they can't find her sonny?" Mel said standing up from her seat.

"I won't let anything happen to her, she will be back safe and sound Mel I promise you that, in the mean time I want you all to stay together, no going out on your own because he might not stop with Mei" he said.

"But we have that match tomorrow" Thran said "what are we going to do?" "we will take the kids why you guys play the match" Tia said and sonny jumped in "and we will put people keeping a close eye on your girls through the match".

"I'm not playing" I said and everyone looked at me, not in shock but in sympathy "D'jok if you're not on the field he might do something to Mei if he has her, that's what he did to her when he had you" he said coming up beside me, I can't play, not when something might happen to her, I wouldn't be able to focus.

"I better put Harmony to bed" Mel said coming over to me and taking Harmony out of my arms, and walked down one of the hallways.

"D'jok you have go to play trust me on this, he will do anything to get revenge" My dad said to me leaving one of his hands on my shoulder "I know you want to help her and I know it will be hard to play not knowing where Mei is, but that's how I think you should do it, trust me, you have to play" he said and I looked away but nodded "fine, ill play" I said.

"D'JOK!" Mel came out shouting at me, "what is it?" I asked and she looked scared "Jack…. He's gone" she said and I froze, I all I could see was Harmony in Mel's arms looking up at me with a sleepy looking in her eyes from Mel awakening her up from shouting.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked her, she was crying "he is not in his bed" she said, and I rushed past her down the hall to the kids room, when I got in, the bed that once held Jack was empty and the window was open, and it looked like it was forced open too.

"What would he want with Jack?" I asked aloud and my father answered me "he must have needed him is he has Mei, he needs to threaten her with someone" he said, I turned back and looked at Harmony, she was the only one now, I had to protect her and find Mei and Jack.

**Mei's P.O.V**

"Well finally you're awake; I didn't think I hit you that hard." The last voice I wanted to hear came into my head as I woke up, I thought it was all a bad dream and that I would wake up beside D'jok and tell him about my bad dream and he would hug me and tell me everything was all right and that he was there.

But, no this is real, the room was bright now I could see everything, but I was still tired to the same bar, as I looked around I knew where I was, I was on the one of the hotel room where the team was staying.

Then it came back to me, I was walking out of the lobby to go for a walk when I was pulled into one of the room, then he hit me unconscious. I pulled against the ropes tiring my hand to the pole, but then the rope wrapped around my neck dug in; I stopped knowing that it was no good.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him and he just laughed "I want revenge my dear for putting me in prison" he said slyly moving closer to me, oh and don't struggle I have the per advantage here" he said "am no you don't were in a hotel the minute I scream everyone is going to hear me and you will be put behind bars again" I said but he just smiled.

"I wouldn't do that sweetheart; you see if you do then I am going to have to be forced to do something to your son." I stared at him shocked; there is no way he has jack.

"ohh don't so smart mouth now are you now, and just in case you think I am lying" he said and pointed over to a dark corner behind me, I had to strain my neck back against the hard ropes to see.

There he was sitting in the corner looking at me in worry, he I tired down too but he did have any ropes around his neck thank god, I nearly broke out in tears when I saw him there looking so helpless, my little boy "he's just a child let him go I'll do anything you want okay just let him go, I won't scream just please don't hurt him" I turned to Jason who was smiling an evil smile at me.

"Fine then I'll let **you** go" he said simply "but I am keeping him here, because I don't want you to do anything rash now, I am going to let you go and you are going to pretend that nothing happened and that you have no idea where Jack is, and I want you to bring me flux…" I stared at him in shock.

"I want you to drain all the flux from your little team mates, and when all there flux is gone, I will give you back your little Jack and I might leave you alone" he said, what use will flux have to do for him, but all I did was look back at my helpless little boy and nodded "fine just don't hurt him" I said to him.

He bend down beside me and untangled the ropes that were holding me down, I stood up and then looked at Jack, "can I talk to him before I go?" I asked Jason and he nodded and walked out of the room "but I wouldn't take him if I were you, I know you are smarted then that." He said.

I walked over to the little cage and bend down to look jack in the eye "sweetie are you okay, you're not hurt are you?" I asked him, he nodded slowly "I want to go home mommy" he cried and it broke my heart "don't worry I will be back for you okay, but I can't take you no because I am not aloud" I said and he nodded.

"I will be back for you but until then u have to be a big brave boy for mommy okay" I said and he smiled and nodded "ya mommy I'll be brave" I stood up and walked towards the door, I looked back and took one last look at him before I waved and closed the door behind me.

"Remember Mei you better do as I say okay, I am not going to give you a ear piece this time, but don't worry I will know everything that is going on" he said and I nodded and walked out of the hotel room.

**What do you guys thin R&R please … hey guys school started for me yesterday, and its my junior cert year, so I might not be uploading as much as I did before, just a heads up for ya :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Mei's P.O.V**

I looked at the numbers on the elevator as it went up to floor sixteen bringing me farther and farther away from Jack.

The dig on the door sounded that I was at me floor, I walked out of the elevator in a daze and walked slowly down the hall, I had to make them believe that I was gone for a walk and that I had no idea where jack was, I had to drain there flux out of them so I can get jack back, I know if they found out I was doing this that they would hate me forever.

"MEI OH MY GOD THERE YOU ARE!" a voice screamed at me, I looked up in surprise to see Julie rushing down the hall to me "where have you been" she hugged me tightly before letting me go and looking at me while I tried to put on the most confused looking face I had.

"I was gone for a walk why what happened?" I asked her and she just looked at me confused then shocks it off and grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall towards our suite.

When we walked in everyone was there all standing around the couch and some sitting, even sonny was here, D'jok must have called him or something, everyone looked up when the door closed behind me, I tried to look confused as to why they were there.

"Mei" D'jok said looking at me in shocked when he saw me, "what's going on?" I asked them all. "we thought you were kidnapped you idiot, where the hell where you, we have been worried sick about you, you dummy" Melody said running up and hugging me.

They knew everything but I had to pretend I was clueless "wait what why would I be kidnapped?" I asked her.

"Because Jason is out and after you and D'jok" Sonny said to me and I just looked at him keeping my confusion face on me "what do you mean, when did you guys find that out-, Wait was Jason the guy that was seen with you today D'jok" god I am such a good actor.

"yes" he mumbled and I looked at him in anger "why didn't you tell me from the start, why would you keep that from me?" I asked "because he said if I told anyone that he would hurt you or the kids and fat lodes of good that did when he probably has jack because we can't find him" he said.

I looked around the room, they were all awaiting my reaction from Jack being missing, and I knew this time I didn't have to act about jack "what" I said looking at him. He shook his head and turned and walked down the hall towards our room.

"D'jok" I called after him before walking out of the room behind him, no one followed us, they must have known that we need to be alone for a bit.

He walked into the room where Harmony and jack were supposed to be sleeping, but neither of them was there, then I remembered seeing Harmony in Tia's arms sleeping in the front room, they must have been too afraid to put her back to bed, in case she got taken too.

He stood there looking at the bed where Jack was supposed to be, he looked heart broken, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, he didn't hug me back "what happened to your cheek?" he asked, I started wide eyed in shocked as I looked at him, I forgot that I had a bruise from where Jason "I hit it earlier today" I said simply.

"he turned away from me and walked towards the window "Mei, if you know anything you have to tell me now please, I need to know" he said as he pitched the bridge of his nose with is fingers.

Oh how much I want to tell him and ask him to help me figure this out and get out baby back "no I don't know anything about this, if I did I would be telling you right now so we can get Jack back and you know that, do you not believe me?" I asked him.

He turned around to face me and smiled and walked over to wrap his arms around my and bury his face in my hair "of course I do, you know that, I'm just really upset about all this, what will he do to him?" he said I wonder when he would do to him too.

"I think we should just go look around tomorrow, and hope for the best, there is nothing we can do to help him now" I said stepping away from him, he nodded and I tried to look hopeful for him.

We both walked out and I took Harmony from Tia and D'jok said we were going to sleep; we didn't want to leave Harmony on her own so she slept in the middle of me and D'jok.

D'jok took a long time to fall asleep but he was still gone before me, I stared at the ceiling and then at the faces of my family missing the face of my son already, I am going to have to betray all my friends to get him back, will they ever forgive me?

I turned over and buried my face in my daughter's bright red hair and finally started to feel relaxed and then I finally fell asleep.

"mommy, mommy" I woke up to see my daughter staring back at me "hey sweet heart are you okay?" I asked her and she smiled and sat up in the bed "where is jack?" she asked looking around "and daddy", I looked over at the opposite side of the bed and D'jok was not there.

I guess he is gone to training, which bring back in mind what I have to do, I sat up in the bed and realised I didn't answer her back "jack is gone and he will be back later okay, and daddy is gone to training because he has a match later" I said.

I turned in the bed and on the dresser there was a folded piece of paper, I unfolded it and expected it to be from D'jok but it wasn't.

**Dear Mei**

**Here is the devise to do what I told you do all you have to do it stick it into the machine and it will do the rest, I expect it to be returned to me at two o clock just before the match the snow kids have against the xenon's, I expect good results, or else something will happen to a certain someone.**

**P.S when you are returning the device please drop it ****IN**** the plant beside the door, that would be helpful.**

**J.**

When I finished reading I looked at where the note was placed, there was a clear white small tube that looked like it would stick into a computer.

I picked it up and examined itbut didn't get to long of a look before Harmony pulled it out of my hands "mommy, what is this?" she asked and I grabbed it back of her quickly "it's just something I need, you don't need to know anything about it sweet heart"

I got out of bed and got dressed I walked into the living room where Tia was sitting with amber in her arms "hey" she greeted me, I smiled back to her and looked at the time, training would be started around now "can you mind Harmony I have to step out for a bit?" I asked her and she looked at me oddly then smiled and nodded "of course sweaty." I walked out of the room so fast I didn't hear what she said next.

I walked down the hall as fast as I could praying I didn't run into anyone on my way to the training room.

"Mrs, Blackbones I was told not to let anyone from your room out of this hotel without a escort" the hotel manager said coming up to me before I went through the door.

"ohh its okay I don't need anyone to bring me I am sure I will be fine" I said and didn't give him time to answer, and I walked as fast as I could towards the training canter.

When I got there, the team were in the middle of their training session, Aarch heard me come in and looked over "Mei? What are you doing here?" he asked and I just painted on a smile "I just came for a look" I said simply and turned my attention to the screen.

All of them were playing there hardest to win the match even though it was not really them and this wasn't official they were really playing hard, I looked down around the control panels looking for the slot to stuck the device in.

I searched all over but I could not find it, but then I looked over in the far corner towards the edge of the desk where I found the perfect place to stick it in.

I looked at Aarch to make sure he was too engrossed in the training, without moving my eyes from Aarch I stuck the device in, when I stuck it in it immediately turned a bright blue colour.

I took a deep nervous breath in a turned my attention, he said it would take the flux from one individual player but who is it going to be.

"Okay Snow kids five more minutes till practise is over" Aarch said into the speakers, would it be finished in that little time, just when I was thinking that a light at the end of the stick turned green, which must mean that its finished, I pulled it out and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Okay snow kids lets finish up and get ready for the match I don't want you all tired out for it." Aarch said and the field disappeared and the team appeared in front of us, they all looked okay, I hope this doesn't make them sick or anything, I feel absolutely wretched for doing this, these are my friends and I stealing from them, what if they found out? What will D'jok say? He might never talk to me again.

"Mei" I focused out of my daze and realised that D'jok was standing right across from me staring at me worriedly, suddenly the devise in my pocket weighed a ton and a half.

"Hi" I put on my best acting face and smiled and kissed him on the lips "I just came to say good luck on the match today, I was afraid I wasn't going to see you before it started" I said to him and he smiled but it soon disappeared into a frown.

"Thanks," he said looking down on the floor and I knew exactly what he was thinking "I was jack back to" I said remembering my little boy sitting on the ground tied up, completely terrified.

"I won't be able to play right today I know for a fact this is going to throw me of my game, I don't even want to play today!" he said and I put both my hand under his head and lifted it until he met my eyes "you don't have to play today, it's your choice if you know you're not going to be able to handle it" I said to him and he smiled "I wouldn't do that to the rest of the team they need me and plus no one outside of the team knows that jack is missing so we can't lead them on.

"okay" I said and then looked at the clock, I had to get the device back to Jason by two o clock and it was now one thirty, "I have to go" I said and he looked upset by my sudden leaving, I rolled my eyes and kissed him again "ill be back to see your match with Harmony okay" I said and walked out of the room before he could talk again.

I half ran back to the hotel being ambushed by paparazzi asking me about the mysterious man who threatened D'jok and how I was coping knowing someone did that to my husband, I just ignored them and walked into the hotel, the note said I had to drop the devise into the plant pot beside the door.

I walked by the room door and dropped in into the plant pot and started walking away when "Mei!" Tia and Yuki said coming towards me with Harmony and amber and Trevor.

"oh hey guys" I said walking towards them away from the door, I smiled as I picked up Harmony in my arms, he was not smiling though "what's wrong?" I asked her playing with her hair "I want Jack" she whined at me, I frowned and nodded "I know so do i sweetheart" and I hugged her closer and looked at Tia and Yuki "are you guys going to the match now?" I asked and they both nodded and looked behind them to see one men and one woman standing behind them "Mei this is Rebecca and Samuel, they are escorts from Sonny" Tia explained.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs, Blackbones" Samuel said he was tall and broad with tossed brown hair, he had dark glasses on and he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and dark black jeans, I smiled at him "you don't have to call me that Samuel just call me Mei, and it's nice to meet you too" I said extending my hand for him to shake witch he did.

I looked over at Rebecca she had long blonde hair with hark hazel eyes, she was wearing a purple top and a pair of black skinny jeans, with a leather jacket to match, she didn't look at me she was too busy looking around anything out of order.

"we should start heading to the stadium before we miss the match" Yuki said and we all agreed and started heading our way past the paparazzi with the help of Samuel and Rebecca, I had to admit they probably would look a bit scary walking towards you.

**I am sorry that I am spending so long to upload but my homework really has been packing on lately….**


	11. question? should I?

Hey guys just letting you know I have a week of school this week so I am in the making of a new chapter but first I just want to ask you guys if you think it is a good idea to join all my Gallas into one big story or will I leave then the way they are?


	12. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**A/N: I am so sorry for my lack of updating, this year is really busy with all my tests going on every day, but I am trying to push in as much time to write as I can please review it will mean the world to me right now.**

**Mei's P.O.V**

We arrived at the stadium with about fifteen minutes to spare before the match started, we went to our private booth where family and friends of the teams were seated, the teams had not come out onto the pitch yet, but the crowd was going mad, I looked around and behind me I saw Sonny, the minute I saw him the first thing that went through my mind was "_dose he know about the device?"_

"Hello Mei" he said before sitting down beside Samuel and Rebecca on the second row of seats up, I said down on the first row of seats in front of him with Harmony beside me, it was then I noticed that she was carrying Jack's teddy bear "do you miss jack?" I asked her, she looked up at me and nodded in a yes gesture before burying her head into my side and started to cry.

I picked her up and hugged her "don't worry Jack will be back soon well find him sweetie" I whispered sweetly to her, then the crowds shouting got louder and I looked up to see the first team come out "the xenon's" the minute they came out Harmony stopped crying and was fully focused on the field now.

Soon after the xenon's made there grand entrance the snow kids came out, Harmony squirmed out of my hold and ran closer to the bars to get a better look "daddy" she laughed cheerfully, I smiled watching her, then looked at the team, Jason said that I won't know which one of the players got effected by the device until the match, I looked at them all individually.

Akito, Thran, Julie, Mark, Rocket, Melody, Micro-ice and D'jok, none of them looked sick or weak or anything, but D'jok was looking pretty out of it and i could understand, I know he is finding it hard to play a match with his son missing, he loves his children and this is breaking his heart.

The whistle blew and the game started, but it wasn't D'jok who jumped up into the air to catch the ball away from the xenon's striker it was Micro-ice, why wasn't D'jok in his position, I hope he didn't get affected.

As I thought that D'jok snapped out of it and started running towards the ball with a thick layer of blue fog around him, so D'jok and Micro-ice were not affected.

"Daddy is going to score a goal" Harmony cheered, looking down at the field in excitement, just when D'jok was about to score the goal a xenon came and tackled him, not necessarily to the ground but D'jok did jump back in surprise of the sudden hit, I stood up to get a better look, he was limping, the xenon's player had kicked the ball away from his leg as well as kicking his leg.

I moved up to the bar beside Harmony and looked for the ball, it was in the grasp of the xenon's heading for Akito in goals, I turned my attention back to D'jok who was back in motion running after the xenon's player, Akito and Rocket weren't effected by the device because they both we covered the blue flux.

Julie and Thran started running against the xenon's player, who was running with the ball, Julie jumped and skidded towards the ball in the players legs, but behind her Thran was just standing there looking beyond confused, he was looking at his hands in shock and then it went to fast the xenon's player passed him but when he did he hit Thran in the shoulder blade and he went down hard.

Yuki and Tia jumped up when he went down and I just stood there shocked, it was Thran that got affected, he was the one that got his flux sucked out of him, I feel like such a bitch for doing this he was my friend how could I do this, myself and Yuki ran out of the room leaving Harmony and Trevor with Tia.

Thran was brought in when the half time whistle went, all the team joined together in the meeting room, dam-simbai was bandaging up Thran's arm "what are we going to do we don't have any subs to take over for Thran" Julie said.

Aarch was standing looking over all the players and then sighed "were going to have to quit the match" he said but Yuki stepped up "ill sub it's just the rest of the game I can do it" she said, all eyes were on her now.

"is it a good idea Coach" Melody asked "she has only played Gaolie and Striker" I looked up at Yuki who looked uncomfortable but shook it off "I can do it" she said.

"no you can't" I said coming up behind her, all eyes shifted to me "Defender is not an easy position, it is the position where you are most likely to get injured, I'll do it" I said and walked up beside Yuki and looked at everyone "I think it will be great having you back" Rocket said smiling at me "Ya, it's a good idea because you can be our secret weapon" Micro-ice cheered.

"if you want to so bad Mei then I guess I won't stop you but you are out of practise" Aarch said to me I nodded "I know that but I still know all the tricks and I think that I could help you guys" I said, also I felt majorly guilty for Thran getting hurt and also I think this is a bit of a risky move because is Jason did not like me coming into the game he might use it against me later.

"well then get changed Mei you in the game" he smiled at me and I walked over to the locker witch used to be mine, I opened it and found my old jersey in it, I grabbed it and left for the changing room.

**Harmony's P.O.V**

Mommy and Aunt Yuki ran out of the room really fast after Uncle Thran got hurt on the field, I walked over to Aunt Tia and Grandpa Sonny "is uncle Thran okay?" I asked Grandpa, he just looked down at me and smiled "off course he is sweetie he just got a bit shaken."

I just sat there in silence for the next few minutes just thinking about mainly nothing, when the whistle went again aunt Yuki came back into the room panting from running here, she sat down beside aunt Tia, I looked over at the door waiting for mommy to come through them but she didn't, I looked at aunt Yuki in confusions, when she saw my expression "sweetie why don't you go look at daddy playing." I nodded and jumped up and walked over towards the bar to look at the field the crowd was unusually loud.

When I got a good look at the team searching for uncle Thran to see if he was okay, I spotted mom instead, she was walking over with Aunt Melody towards the defenders position, what was she doing down there?

I turned to Aunt Tia who was staring at the field in amazement, and confusion "why is mommy playing?" I asked none of them in particular but hoping one of them will answer.

"Thran hurt himself, so Mei is filling him for him" Aunt Yuki answered my question, and then I turned around to stare down at the pitch again and watch the match.

**XxXx**

**D'jok's P.O.V**

"you really saved us" I said standing beside Mei's locker, I never realised till today how much I missed her playing on the team, she turned and smiled at me "it's just one game don't get used to it" she warned me closing her locker and walking towards the doorway.

I had to jog to keep up with her, "slow down babe you don't need to walk so fast" I said to her she stopped short and I stared at her confused, she had her head facing towards the ground and it wasn't until I moved closer to her that I realised that she was crying.

I pulled her close into a hug and using my finger lifting her head by her chin until her eyes met mine "what's wrong?" I asked her and that just made her sob harder, off course I know it had to be about Jack I mean she was trying so her to stay strong it was only a matter of time before she broke down I just thought she would last a big longer, "I want him back" she sobbed into my chest.

I rested my chin on her head and whispered reassuring sentences, you know the normal husband job, I moved her over to sit on one of the couches randomly perched in the middle of the hall, "it will be okay we will get him back nothing is going to happen to him and if anything happens to him there going to have me to answer to okay" I said to her looking her straight in the eye she nodded and buried her head in my shoulder and kept on crying, all I could do now was wrap my arms around her and comfort her.

"Mommy?" asked a little voice behind Mei, I opened my eyes to see Harmony standing with Sonny behind her, Harmony looked sad and confused I stood up and looked at Mei expecting her to do the same but she just sat there staring down at the ground, Harmony stepped closer to Mei but stopped when Mei stood up, she looked at the tree of us individually, sonny, then me, then Harmony, "sorry" she said and then started walking in the other direction, actually walking was the wrong word more like jog.

"Mei!" I called after her but there was no use she had no intension of turning around, she kept on going, I turned around to Harmony who looked really confused now, I walked over and picked her up "it's okay Mommy is just having a bad day she will be okay after a walk" I said and kissed her forehead I then turned towards Sonny who was watching the hall Mei had ran down, "guess we should Her back to the hotel son come on" he said and turned and started walking, I let Harmony down and she held my hand as we walked behind him.

**XxXx**

**Mei's P.O.V**

I couldn't look at them and pretend I had done nothing, it was my fault Thran was hurt It's my fault the breath has left him, I had to go and see jack I had to see if he was okay, I walked up the steps to the entrance.

I climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked toward the door, when I got there I saw the worst the door was smashed in, I ran I expecting to see him somewhere, I searched all around the room for Jason or any signs of jack .

I stood in the corner and then looked at the room, it was perfectly normal, he had taken my baby and ran off, where was her gone? Was Jack all right?

I ran out of the room and down the stairs until I got to the lobby, I looked around stupidly expecting to see him and do a heroic chase to fight for my son.

"Mei" I swirled around to find the source of the call, it was a man standing behind me he was tall and had short black hair, he was one of the pirates, but that left my mind once the image of my son floated into my mind, there he was sleeping in the arms of the man who had saved him.

"oh my god" I gasped and ran towards them I picked up my sin and held him close to me "oh my god thank you so much you saved him" I used my free arm to hug him.

"not a problem mam, just doing my job, Blackbones told me to keep and extra close eye on you and then I found out where jack was and I did my best" he said I smiled.

"Mei" I heard someone call me I turned again to see D'jok and Harmony walking towards us holding hands, when he saw Jack in my arms his smile grew larger as he hurried across the space, but at the corner of my eye I saw something shiny, I turned to the source and saw a man looking at me, it was Jason and he was holding… a gun in my direction.

The bang sounded and before I knew it there was a searing pain running down my shoulder blade, I couldn't scream I just fell, on my way down I caught a glimpse of D'jok running towards me at full speed calling my name in alarm.

And Then then I all went black.

**XxXx**

**What do you think please leave a review**


End file.
